What the Wind may Whisper
by ebonyrose778
Summary: I don't have a name. Or a home. Or a family. At least, not anymore. I don't even have a purpose in life. But i do now one thing. I'm not normal. Just call me Breeze.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fans of litterateur, and thank you for selecting my story! This is going to be a little side project that I will be updating once a week. You can also read my main project little witch, which (he he) I update once or twice a week, for the mortal instruments. It's on my profile. Will be making character profiles on polypore, links on my profile!**

**Now enjoy! **

(Lilly pov)

Strange thing birthdays are. They're happy. They're special. They are supposed to be normal. But alas, my 15th was nothing like that. Nothing at ALL.

How you may ask? Well, some kids have Spiderman come to their birthday. I had a monster. You know the big ugly things with unnatural skin and hair colours with big sharp fangs and claws, sometimes scales, sometimes not. It was all me and my twin sister Lila could do to get out alive. Not nice seeing your only parent get crushed by a tree, because some stupid monster can't freaking fly properly. We killed it… eventually. Who knew they didn't like 16inch pumpkin knives.

Well now I'm 17 and my sister - also 17- and me live in New York with breeze. A 15 year old girl who has strange wind powers; Hence the name breeze.

This is our story. Well mostly hers, I was just told to do the intro.

**And this concludes our small but neat intro to our epic story. Now I will need campers! Who wants in? Just fill this out, pm or live a review of it and I'll get back to you.**

**Demigod maker:**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Last name**:

**Godly parent:**

**Age:**

**Features:**

**Powers:**

**Stereotype:**

**Outfits (formal):**

**Outfits (casual):**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Quotes and sayings:**

**Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Social status.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm updating yet again. 2****nd**** chapter. Would really appreciate a review or two. Anyway on with the story.**

**(Breeze pov)**

It was raining as we ran, turning and twisting through the streets of New York. Lilly was bringing the rear with me in the middle and Lila up front.

The police sirens wailing as they chased us were the only other sound beside our bare feet slapping the concrete as we ran. "Damn you and your stupid urge's Lilly!" Lila shouted above the shrill screaming of the sirens. " It's not my fault you tripped and dropped the watch! The money would have fed us for weeks! I'm blaming you for this one!" she shouted back. I ran silently, knowing better than to interrupt the twin sisters.

They were identical. But if you looked close enough you could see their differences; Lila 's brown hair was lighter than Lilly's by a few shades and streaked with gold while Lilly had dark brown eyes while Lila's were hazel. They both had the same build and tan skin but Lila was shorter than Lilly by a few inches even she looked taller because Lilly slouched.

We ran a few blocks than turned right when we reached a narrow alleyway. The twins gave me a boost and I grabbed onto the rusted bar of short fire escape ladder and hauled myself up to the landing.

I watched as Lilly propelled herself off a trashcan and pushed off the opposite wall and grabbed the bottom bar. She hanged for a second before pulling her self up with her other arm. Lila followed a few minutes later.

I jumped through the gap that once may have been a window but was devoid of all glass or any shrapnel. I walk over and flop on to the musky smelling couch that was here when we first found this place to abandoned.

I gazed around the room lazily. A good layer of dust coated every thing and dirty footprints mark the rotting carpet. A spider's web stretch between two corners on the walls. I smile and waved at it " welcome to your new home buddy. I hope You like it here as much as I do".

Sighing I closed my eye's and folded my arms behind my head resting it there. Only the presence of someone looking at me made me open my eyes again. I stared back at a boy with curly black hair and beautiful leaf green eyes.

I sat, frozen in shock as he sat perched on the edge of a windowsill opposite of the fire escape. I blinked a few times and he was gone. I shook my head. I must be seeing things. Just then the twins walked up to me and each grabbed one of my arms, dragging me up into a standing position " hey breeze" Lilly said. " We 're bored," Lila said almost straight after Lilly. I look at them cautiously " what do you have in mind?" I asked warily. They grinned and I gulped " the park!" they shouted in unison, startling a pigeon that was sitting on the windowsill. I groaned as they proceeded to drag me out the door and through one of our many secret exits.

**(Hunter pov)**

They were there again, the girls. They were almost always there. That girl, the blonde one had looked at me. I scowled as I realized I got caught. I leaned back into the saddle of my Pegasus, Danni.

_Your angry at something aren't you?_ He asked me.

I frowned and said out loud " no, just annoyed"

Danni snorted._ Dude, you angry. And don't give me any of your bull crap._

I grinned at my Pegasus's attempt of scaring me.

_Yeah, you know what going to happen if you do._

I pretended to be scared " I'm terrified" I said mockingly. Danni snorted and said

_Yes. Be afraid. Be very afraid._

I laughed at my ridiculous horse and sighed, " The blonde one saw me".

Danni nickered in laughter, _HA! Bet that took a chunk out of your ego! Wait till I tell Heidi! _I cringed. Heidi is my only other sibling in the hades' cabin and she loves to take jabs at my ego.

We started to circle the camp before landing next to the stables. As I rubbed Danni down, I wondered why that girl seemed so strange.

**(Third person pov)**

The red haired women looked like she was in her thirties. She sat near the mouth of a cave that over looks the camp. From here she could see every thing. A man with dark brown hair and sea green eye's walking with a woman with light blonde hair and intelligent stormy grey eyes approached her. They were her age and appeared to know the women. " Why have you called us Rachel?" the man asked. The red haired women- Rachel- looked at him and gave an all-knowing smile " your going to get some very interesting campers soon Percy".

**Guess who? IF you guessed me, than your right! It is I! Ebonyrose! And yes, Hunter can talk to horses. His mother was a demigod and her father was Poseidon. Hoped you enjoy this chapter and I still need characters. Please review or send them in! bye!**


End file.
